


P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Charm Infused Lipstick

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [15]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise and Shadow Naoto, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Naoto has been tied up by Shadow Rise for a special test, no longer will Shadow Naoto be the only one to resist Shadow Rise...





	P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Charm Infused Lipstick

Shadow Naoto woke up slowly. She tried to move but couldn’t. She looked around where she was, discovering to be in Rise’s club. She tried moving more to no success. She was tied up against the pole securely on the stage. She looked at the entrance, seeing Shadow Rise walking in, barefoot and smiling.  
“Risette?” She questioned.  
“Hello there, Naoto.” Shadow Rise smirked.  
“Why am I here? How did I get here?” She struggled, trying to break free,  
“I brought you here!” Shadow Rise cheered.  
“Why?!” She yelled.  
“Because, I know this drives you mad. I know I just make you oh so... Angry.” Shadow Rise giggled.  
“I'm tied up in the middle of a strip club! Of course I'd be angry with you!” Shadow Naoto complained. “Everything you do makes me even angrier!”  
“Why is that?” Shadow Rise questioned, walking up to Shadow Naoto.  
Shadow Naoto’s eyes narrowed in disappointment, struggling still.  
“Really? What do you get just by making me angry!?” She protested.  
Shadow Rise just giggled as Shadow Naoto yelled in anger, struggling as hard as she could. But she was unable to break free.  
“How did you even get me here!?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
“You were ranting at me so much you fried a circuit.” Shadow Rise replied.  
“Awwww... Your charms and body still not affecting me?” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
“Now you're being sassy when I don't want it.” Shadow Rise scowled.  
“Yeah! That annoys you doesn't it? Knowing that I'm the only one who won't drool for you!” She laughed.  
Shadow Rise rolled her eyes, moving closer to her, getting on the stage. Shadow Naoto smirked, looking at her.  
“Face it, the other reason you have interest in me is because when you dance or show your chest or ass, I don't go drooling over you like every other weakling in this world!” She yelled.  
“You really are so cocky.” Shadow Rise sighed.  
“Coming from you. You just want everyone to love you.” She continued to struggle.  
“And what do you want?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Oh, I don't want anything. And you don't at the moment. Otherwise I wouldn't be tied so tight here!” She replied, trying to wiggle out of the trap. “So tell me, why did you bring me here? It's not to annoy me more. Because that is not working out.”  
Suddenly, Shadow Rise just moved her lips close to Shadow Naoto’s and kisses her softly. She was in shock, trying to unlock her lips from Shadow Rise’s. Shadow Rise smiled, moving her lips away but keeping her face so close to Shadow Naoto’s  
“What's wrong?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Why the hell did you kiss me?!” Shadow Naoto shouted.  
“You looked kissable.” She winked.  
“Heh. Even that's not going to make me drool for you.” Shadow Naoto chuckled. “You're so weird.”  
“So... You didn't like the kiss?” She questioned.  
“Not from you Risette. I bet you kiss everyone like that.” Shadow Naoto responded.  
Shadow Rise smirked, kissing Shadow Naoto passionately. Shadow Naoto tried moving her head away, shaking it. Though... She began to feel unusual.  
“Wh-Why are you kissing me like that?” She stuttered.  
Her eyes narrowed.  
“Because.” Shadow Rise replied.  
“B-Because...?” Shadow Naoto looked into her eyes, lightheaded.  
Shadow Naoto’s mind felt so weird after that kiss.  
“I can tell it worked.” Shadow Rise smiled happily.  
She covered Shadow Naoto’s face in her kiss marks as her head began to sway a little. A slight smile formed on her face as she muttered.  
“I... Stop...” Shadow Naoto muttered.  
“What's wrong?” Shadow Rise smiled. “It's just charm infused lipstick.”  
“Wh-What...?” Shadow Naoto tried to resist.  
“Want more kisses?” Shadow Rise giggled.  
“N-No...” Shadow Naoto replied, though her head nodded.  
“I'm just trying to see how resistant you are.” Shadow Rise smiled, kissing Naoto’s cheek.  
“L-Let me... Go. I don't feel... So good...” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“Where don't you feel good?” Shadow Rise rubbed her head.  
“He-Head...” She began to drool. “Can't... Concentrate.”  
“How can I help?”  
“Focus on me, sweetie.” Shadow Rise smiled, moving her head to make her look at her lips.  
“Will a kiss help?” Shadow Rise requested.  
“I...” She stuttered, watching the movement of Rise’s lips.  
“What?” Shadow Rise asked. “Tell me.”  
Shadow Naoto tried her best to fight her mind fogginess to no success.  
“Wh-What lipstick... Charm infused...?” She smiled.  
“Well its all over your face now silly!” Shadow Rise laughed.  
“My mind... Weak... Stop kissing...” Shadow Naoto swayed, smiling.  
Shadow Rise just kissed her again as Naoto let out a loud moan.  
“Aw... Did you like that?” Shadow Rise smiled.  
All Shadow Naoto did was nod, though her mouth just wanted to say no. Shadow Rise giggled, rubbing Naoto’s head as her body relaxed.  
“I... I feel so...” Shadow Naoto tried to say.  
“I'm here for you!” Shadow Rise cheered.  
Shadow Naoto just drooled happily, her eyes wanting to stare into Rise’s lips more.  
“Do you want the lipstick wiped off?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“... Kiss me...” Is all Shadow Naoto could say.  
Shadow Rise just giggled, kissing Naoto again.  
“How was that?” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“The greatest...” She replied.  
“Is that so?” Shadow Rise asked, grinning. “Say more.”  
“You are the best Risette. You are a great kisser. I want to kiss you...” Shadow Naoto replied, puckering her lips out for Rise.  
Shadow Rise kissed her again lovingly as Shadow Naoto smiled happily.  
“How are you?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“I'm so happy!” Shadow Naoto cheered, no longer thinking herself.  
“Why?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Because... I love you!” She cheered more.  
“Oh?” Shadow Rise smirked.  
“I love you. I'm so much in love with you. And I want to be with you. All the time Risette!” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Even if it's tied here forever or being beside you hand and foot, doing anything you ask. I wanna be with you so bad!”  
“Tell me more.” Shadow Rise smiled, moving her lips close to Naoto’s.  
“I would service you, obey you and do anything you want. If you don't want me as a girlfriend, that's fine. I just want to be with you always.” Shadow Naoto pleaded. “A slave? I'll do it. A girlfriend? I'll do it. Anything you ask. I love you so, so, soooo much!”  
“Why don’t you kiss me then? Show me your love!” Shadow Rise giggled.  
“Yes my one and only true love.” She obeyed.  
Shadow Rise moved her lips close enough to Naoto’s as Naoto made out with Rise so much, unable to control herself. Shadow Rise grinned, allowing her to kiss for a while before moving her fingers onto Shadow Naoto’s lips.  
“What do you wanna do?” She smiled.  
“ Love you!” Shadow Naoto cheered.  
Shadow Rise nodded, untying Shadow Naoto, the ropes falling to her feet. Shadow Naoto took her hands gently, kissing her lovingly.  
“I have never been so much in love with anyone right now. I wanna give up my lab work for you!” Shadow Naoto said.  
Shadow Rise smiled and then gave her a good, hard slap to the face. Shadow Naoto fell to the ground in pain.  
“Welcome back to reality.” Shadow Rise smirked.  
Shadow Naoto looked up at her, shaking.  
“R-Risette?” She questioned, licking her lips.  
“How's the taste?” Shadow Rise grinned.  
“I-I... Wh-What did I do?!” She stood up, blushing dark red.  
“What do you think?” Shadow Rise chuckled.  
Shadow Naoto observed what was going on as she shook. Shadow Rise giggled.  
“I... Why...” Shadow Naoto shivered.  
“We are so well together. We're perfect foil for each other!” Shadow Rise replied. “I mean... We’re like frenimies!”  
Shadow Naoto looked away.  
“I’m going back to my lab.” She said quietly.  
“Want a kiss before you go?” Shadow Rise winked.  
Immediately after saying that, Shadow Naoto held her hands onto her cheeks, kissing her deeply.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow... And I’ll wear my charm lipstick.” Shadow Rise grinned.  
Shadow Naoto drooled again smiling, unable to resist...


End file.
